Speculating the World Under
by koneko-muya
Summary: The drinking trio are together. But no one is getting naked this time, but the naked truth comes out a bit. Short Oneshot


Authors note:

Wrote this today for my Nanao-chan, mj0621. She wanted a one shot with the 3 of them and Hisagi wondering about undergarments. I wanted it short and sweet. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't won these characters I just play with them in my head. I don't make money off of this sadly.

*~*~*~* Speculating the World Under *~*~*~*

Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, and Rangiku Matsumoto were all drinking at the 3rd lieutenant's quarters. Things were going well for the trio. Kira was blabbing about his fox for a captain, Matsumoto was constantly falling out of her top, while Hisagi was openly flirting and staring at the busty blond. They were running low on sake when Matsumoto remembered something.

"You know I still have a few bottles at my place from our last get together, I'll grab them before we run out. Don't do anything I would do while I'm gone."

She was just starting to feel the sake working through her veins, it wasn't enough yet. She bounded out of her chair, nearly falling over in the process. Stumbling and giggling she walked out of the 3rd quarters and flash stepped the whole way.

"What do you think are my chances for tonight Kira?" Hisagi watched the woman that haunts his dreams nightly disappear through the door.

Kira chuckled at his friend and leaned over to slap his back. The poor guy had it bad for the blond vice, there was no hope for the man.

"I think it's about as good as any other night, Shuhei. You really need to find another woman to fawn over, this is getting just pathetic. " Kira took another sip of sake and watched his friend heave a heavy sigh.

"You just don't know what that woman does to me Kira. A women like that really needs to be outlawed or something. " Hisagi dropped his head on to the table in frustration. She was what he'd hope for in a woman, not just for her body or beauty but everything.

Kira snorted at that. "I can only imagine what kind of things you wished she would do to you." Kira rolled his eyes at the look his friend shot him. The man was just pathetic, he was beyond infatuated with that woman.

Hisagi sighed.

"Can you imagine what kind of things she wears when she's not in her uniform?" Hisagi winked at his friend to try to bring the mood back up. That wasn't the only thing he imagined her wearing.

Kira barked with laughter. "You mean what she wears under that uniform, or doesn't wear." A sly smile spread across both their faces.

"What color do you think her panties are? Do you think she wears lace or more of a practical girl?" Kira had to admit it, it had thought about that countless times. Kira glanced at his friend, he looked a little uneasy about this topic.

"I was wondering that too." Hisagi coughed and glanced at the closed door. The object of their conversation would be coming back soon, or he hoped she would and force an end to this line of discussion.

Hisagi sighed and took a few more gulps of his sake and tossed it near the door.

"Of course you have Shuhei, or really what she isn't wearing." Kira Laughed at the joke he just made. Not hearing any laughter he looked up. The color was drained from Hisagi's face, he gaped towards the door.

Rangiku smirked at the two. She had an arm full of sake bottles, and a wicked look in her eyes.

"My my boys, didn't I tell you to not do what I would do." She stepped towards the two men and deposited the bottles on to the table.

Hisagi stared down at the table, he had no idea if she heard them or how much she heard. His cheeks began to burn at the possibilities.

Kira stood up from the table, "I think I'll go get more snacks for us now that we have more to drink." He rushed out of the room leaving his drinking buddy to fend for himself.

Matsumoto giggled as the door shut.

She snaked her way over to Hisagi and deposited herself in his lap. Wrapping her arms around the shocked shinigami she leaned close to his ear to whisper to him. Her breath was warm against his neck, it made him shiver.

"What makes you think I wear panties to begin with, Shuhei."

~THE END~

~*~*~*~

Like what you read?

If I get any reviews, then I just might make a sequel, the um.. aftermath of sorts. Would any one like that? It will need an M rating...


End file.
